My Little Maid
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Kaiba has been stressed out with work lately so being the loving brother that he is, Mokuba comes up with a plan to help him relax. It involves a certain blond puppy and a maid's oufit... First Lemon; Please Read, Review, and enjoy!


**My Little Maid**

**Chapter 1**

"Mokuba, are you sure this is a good idea?" Joey asked the younger Kaiba as he held a zipped up dress bag in his hand.

"Positive, Joey; when Seto sees you in that, he'll be putty in your hands."

"But don't you think it's a bit much?" the blond asked with a slight blush across his face.

"Joey, relax will you? Have I ever steered you wrong?" the black spiked haired preteen asked with a grin.

Joey pondered on that for a minute, "Well, there was that time…"

Mokuba held his hand up, "Never mind; now when Seto gets here, you have to be really convincing and a bit flirtier than he usually is with you.

The amber eyed teen hung his head down as he felt his face grow even redder, "I dunno if I can do this!"

The onyx eyed kid sighed, "It's all in the acting, my friend. Besides you have plenty of time to console yourself, get dressed, and make sure everything is ready."

"You know it's funny that all this is being planned by a 14 year old kid." the blond said bluntly.

"I like to think of it as progress," the younger Kaiba grinned, "and I have a secret source for these types of things."

Joey furrowed his eyebrow at the smaller, "I think you're becoming more and more like your brother every day, kid."

"Really, I don't see it." At that moment, the two boys heard the speaker by the front door beep. Mokuba went to it and pressed the button, "Yes Ethan?"

"Your friend is here to pick you up, sir!" the guard said through the intercom.

"Thanks; tell him I'll be out soon!"

"Will do, sir!" Ethan replied as he ended the transmission.

Mokuba grabbed his weekend bag and turned his friend, "Okay Joey, I'm off!"

"Have fun at your friend's sleepover, kiddo!"

"Thanks oh and before I forget," the onyx eyed teen handed Joey an envelope, "make sure Seto gets this."

The amber eyed teen grabbed the sealed envelope and looked back at the other, "What's this?"

"Oh, it's just a little something that my brother should look at before he 'gets down to business'." Mokuba answered with a sly grin as the blond rolled his eyes at him. The younger Kaiba opened the front door and said, "Well, I better get going; bye Joey!"

"Later kid, see you Sunday!"

As soon as he was outside, Mokuba peered out from behind the wooden door and grinned, "You two kids have fun now." When the door closed, Joey groaned, "That kid may look innocent but he has a dastardly little mind…just like his brother." With that said, he went to get ready for his love's arrival with dress bag in hand.

* * *

At 8:00pm, a long, sleek black limo pulled up to the front gate of the Kaiba mansion which was the signal for Ethan to open it. Once the metal gates rattled open, the vehicle drove by the front steps and parked there. The driver opened his car door and walked around to the passenger's side to the back door and opened it. "We've arrived at your home, Mr. Kaiba."

The said CEO stepped out of the limo as the driver closed his door, "Thank you, James."

The limo driver put his right fist over his chest and bowed to his boss, "You're welcome sir and you have a nice evening."

"You do the same." the brunet replied as James got into the driver's seat and drove the limo away.

As Kaiba walked up the steps, he took off his suit jacket and tie, "Thank God, I thought this week would never end!" A playful smile crept onto his face, "Well, it wasn't all a waste. I get to spend more time with my adorable puppy."

When the young CEO got to the front door, he knocked on it. Then he heard a sweet voice say from behind it, "Is that you, Seto?"

The sapphire eyed teen smirked, "Yes puppy, it's me."

"Okay, I'll let you in." As Joey opened the door, he hid behind it as his lover came in.

Kaiba walked over to the living room area and threw his jacket and tie down on one of the chairs. He heard the door close as he said, "Puppy, you don't know how happy I am to be home."

"Yeah and something tells me that you're going to be even happier in a minute."

The brunet chuckled as the turned around, "What makes you think that pup…py?" When the taller saw his lover, his deep blue eyes widened as his mouth gaped open.

There his puppy stood in a sexy, French maid outfit made out of satin. Joey wore a cute black bow in his blond hair and a satin choker around his neck. The shirt fitted around his shoulders and covered the upper part of each arm. The dress had all sorts of frills and an ebony satin bodice which was strung together with black ribbon in the front and covered his lower chest. The dress also had an attached white apron with frills around the edges of it. The skirt was layered satin black with clear white underneath and the length of it went to his midthigh. The blond also wore black fishnet tights on those long, sculpted legs with a piece of black ribbon with frills along the edges wrapped around his left thigh. To top it off, he wore black one inch high heeled open-toed shoes.

What made this really enjoyable for Kaiba was that cute, shy face his puppy made. It took every fiber of his being not to pounce and ravish his sexy dressed lover at that very moment. Then he heard a sweet, timid voice interrupt his "naughty" thoughts, "Uh, I meant to say this when you first came in but," Joey walked up to his dragon and bowed, "welcome home, master."

There was a moment's silence throughout the room. Joey looked up to the taller with his index finger pressed against his lips cutely, "You don't like it, master?"

"No, no, no puppy, I love it. I mean you look beautiful and sexy." The sapphire eyed teen saw his puppy's face grow red at his compliment which caused a seductive smirk to appear on his face, "Actually, you're making me want to do you…endlessly."

Joey's cheeks grew a thousand shades of red and shuddered at his boyfriend's words. Then he heard Kaiba ask him, "But I must know something, why are you wearing a maid's outfit? I mean I've begged and pleaded for who knows how long to get you in an outfit like that, but you refused."

"Well ya see, a little birdie told me that you've been really stressful at work lately. So he came up with this to help relax you. Just for the record, it wasn't easy for him to make me do this as it was for you but managed to talk me into to it. That reminds me…" Joey handed the brunet the white envelope.

Kaiba grabbed the envelope from his lover and asked, "What's this?"

"Just something the little birdie wants you to look at. While you are, I'm gonna go check on dinner." A playful smile grew on Joey's face as he traced his finger up and down the other's chest; "I'll be right back, master." the blond maid said in a hushed tone and gave a playful wink.

The young CEO felt his cheeks grow light red as he puppy ran towards the kitchen with his skirt bouncing as he took a step. He narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion, "This has Mokuba written all over it."

Kaiba turned his attention to the envelope and unsealed it. Then he pulled out a folded piece of paper and read over it. As he read its contents then smirked, "I'm amazed that he was able to get Joey in a maid's outfit…what a thoughtful little brother I have."

Then he saw his little maid come back into the room and say, "Dinner is ready, master."

"Why don't we skip dinner," The sapphire eyed teen wrapped his arm around the smaller's slender waist. He gazed into his puppy's eyes and smirked lovingly, "and move straight to dessert."

Joey grinned as he waved his index finger back and forth shaking his head, "Now master, you know the routine, dinner first and then dessert."

Kaiba's loving smirk grew wider as he grazed his puppy's bare, smooth arm with his free hand. Then he leaned into the other's ear and whispered, "You love to taunt me, don't you my little maid?"

The blond shivered in delight as cheeks grew apple red. Joey reached up to graze his lover's warm cheek, "I'm just teaching my master patience, that's all."

"But you know that I have little patience when it comes to you, puppy." the young CEO purred in his puppy's ear.

"Now master, your dinner is getting cold," At that moment, Joey made a cute and pleading puppy dog face, "and I worked really hard on it."

Kaiba grinned at his lover. He loved it when his puppy made those adorable looks, "Well since you went through so much trouble, why not." He noticed Joey sigh with relief then smirked. He leaned in close enough to kiss the blond's tempting lips, "But I'll get my dessert sooner or later." he purred.

Then he noticed his little puppy give a smirk of his own, "We'll see master, we'll see." The blond maid winked seductively and headed towards the dining room.

The brunet followed after the other smirking wildly, _'I'm going to enjoy this.'_

* * *

After dinner, Kaiba sat on the cream colored sofa and sighed with a smile, "That Shrimp Alfredo was truly delicious, puppy."

Joey walked into the living room and smiled graciously, "Why thank you, master."

"Puppy, you're making want my dessert even more when you call me that."

"Oh am I; tell you what, how about I give you a massage since I'm being so…naughty."

Sapphire eyes gazed over at the blond in interest, "Sounds promising; alright you have a deal. Massage me, my sweet maid."

"As you wish, master." the amber eyed teen replied. Joey went over to his dragon's side and began massaging the taller's shoulders. He heard the other moan in delight as the blond rolled his shoulders, "Ah puppy, you have such magical hands."

"It's a good thing too because you're really knotted up."

"That's probably because of all the stress of dealing with those idiotic workers of mine, those ridiculous board meetings, and this new project I'm working on."

"Well don't you worry; I'll make all the stress and those knots away."

"I'll hold you to that…uhm!" Kaiba sighed in delight as he felt those talented hands work out the kinks in his shoulders, "Oh puppy, I needed this."

Joey smiled at his loving dragon. He loved being of help to him whenever the taller was stressed out from work. It made him feel good inside that his lover was happy. As he continued the massage, Joey asked, "Is there anything else you would like, master?"

"Well now that you've mentioned it," The brunet reached for the other's hand and held it in his. The blond maid froze at the sudden touch and saw the young CEO get up from the sofa and walked over to where he stood, not letting go of his hand. Innocent amber orbs met cool sapphire orbs which showed a hint of lust and passion in them. "I was hoping I'd get that _dessert_ we talked about earlier." Kaiba said in a hushed tone with a loving smirk.

Joey blushed deep crimson red as he stared at the other cutely, "B-b-but, I-I didn't make any dessert."

"That's too bad; oh well then." The young CEO picked up his amber eyed maid in his arms bridal style and headed towards the stairs, "I guess we'll have to make do with what we have then." he replied with a satisfied smirk.

The blond stared at his lover nervously, "Um master, where are we going?"

"Why to my room of course, you silly maid."

Amber eyes widened at those sultry said words, "W-w-why?"

"So I can thank you personally for your wonderful service, puppy." The brunet arrived at his destination and kicked open the cracked bedroom door with his foot. He walked in and gently placed Joey on his navy blue covered bed with a canopy to match over it.

Then Kaiba went to dim the lights to give his elegant bedroom a much more romantic setting. He turned to his prize and smiled at his puppy's reaction. Joey was looking this way and that like a little lost puppy. Then he saw the blond stared at him with the most adorable blush, "Now master, you know that workers aren't allowed to fraternize with their bosses."

A smirk arose on the young CEO's face as he chuckled lightly. Then he went over to where Joey sat and placed his knee on the bed in between the blond's legs and moved in closer to his love. "True but it's the maid's job to do what their master says, correct?"

The amber eyed teen shuddered in delight as he felt his dragon's warm breath against his lips. Joey turned his head to the side with an innocent yet begging look on his face, "Yes, that's true."

Sapphire eyes gazed at the blond's exposed neck. The way it glimmered in the dim lighting enticed him. He leaned in close to his puppy's face with a softer smirk on his face and whispered in a hushed tone, "Then let me thank you personally then."

Joey's eyelids drooped as he shuddered at his dragon's talented lips tracing every inch of his exposed neck. The blond began to feel such heated passion at the taller's actions. He clutched the bedding that lay under him and moaned lightly. "Ah…oh Seto!"

The brunet ceased with the kisses and looked his maid in the eye, "What happened to calling me master?"

"Oh sorry; what do you prefer I call you?"

"Personally I love it when you call me by my name but," Kaiba placed his large hand against the other's warm, red colored cheek and smiled lovingly, "master sounds rather…sexy coming from you." Then he leaned in closer to his puppy's ear and ordered softly, "Say it…"

Joey quietly shuddered at those words and breathed with a hint of shyness in his voice, "M-Master…"

The brunet closed his eyes as he cupped Joey's face in his hands, "That's my little maid." Then he captured his love's honey tasting with his.

The amber eyed teen felt his eyelids droop as he clutched onto the taller's shoulders for dear life. He felt his whole body shake at the intensity of that hot kiss. Then he was slowly being pushed onto his back and hit the comfy surface of the bed.

At that moment, Joey felt Kaiba's talented lips leave his. He slowly opened his hazy, glossy amber eyes halfway and gazed at his dragon scrambling for words, "M-m-master…?"

But the brunet didn't say a single word. He took his hands and lightly touched the black ribbon and they began untying the silk strand one inch at a time. Once he was done, the young master threw the bodice to the side and turned his attention to the sleeveless shirt. Kaiba lightly tugged at the brim and pulled it downward. He leaned in and planted hot kisses against his puppy's heated skin. He heard his little maid whimper and moan in his ear which was sweet music to him. Once the shirt was low enough to get a good view of his puppy's lean chest, the brunet smirked lovingly, "All I've been doing is kissing you and your nipples are already hardened, puppy."

Joey felt the taller flick his thumbs against each bud. He moaned as he his whole body started to shiver in delight at his lover's touch, "Ugn, oh master it feels so…ah!" The blond felt the brunet lick his nipple then bit it. Joey mewled and stared at his dragon with those glossy amber orbs, "Ah, why did you bite me?

Kaiba chuckled at the question as the grin on his face grew wider, "Because it looked rather…sweet." Then he began attacking his puppy's Grecian like torso with those hot, talented lips. He felt Joey's slender fingers get tangled in his hair.

As his dragon kept pecking at him, the blond maid threw his head back and panted rapidly, "Ah…oh…Ahhhh!"

"Hearing you like this, entices me even more my sexy maid." The young master raised his head to get a better view of his little captive. His puppy's blond hair was slightly messed up. His cheeks were colored bright red and hazy amber eyes met his. What he loved even more were those sweet, pink kiss swollen lips just beckoning him to claim them again. The young CEO ran his fingers through those soft golden locks and smiled lovingly, "You're so beautiful, puppy."

Joey felt his cheeks grow even redder as he felt his heart beating faster and louder. He sheepishly turned his head to the side and gave a small smile, "T-t-thank you master; I aim to please."

"Uh-uh my dear," Kaiba grasped Joey's chin forcing the other to look at him. "pay attention to me and me only." he purred.

The smaller gave a small yet timid smile, "Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Y-y-yes master." the blond replied.

The brunet leaned in close to his maid's perfect lips. Joey could feel his dragon's warm breath trickle against his lips which made his whole body quiver in delight. "That's more like it." he heard the other say huskily as he attacked those taunting lips yet again.

* * *

Moans of delight and lust filled passion echoed throughout the bedroom. Abandoned clothing and tights were strewn all over the blue carpeted floor. Kaiba paused and stared at his ravished puppy. A greedy smirk arose on his face as he noticed his lover wearing a pair of cute black panties. He tugged at the waistline, "As cute as these are puppy, they're going to have to come off."

Joey stiffened at the taller's touch as he felt the undergarments were being taken off him. He watched as the taller threw them to the side and turn his attention back on him or rather his hardened member. The brunet leaned in closer and took the member in his mouth and began sucking on it, hungrily.

His puppy's moans grew louder and louder. He was in such ecstasy; it felt so steamy yet so wonderful. "A-h-h…oh master, this is feels so good….ah!"

The said teen ceased with his actions and sat up to stare lovingly at his beautiful puppy with lust filled eyes. "Oh puppy, I'm just getting started." Kaiba placed two fingers upon Joey's kiss swollen lips and ordered in a hushed tone, "Suck…"

The little maid willingly obeyed his dragon and opened his sweet mouth allowing those slender fingers in. He diligently sucked on them as he felt his face grow redder by the second. Then he heard the other quietly moan and pull those fingers out of his moist cavern. The amber eyed teen felt those moist fingers slowly travel down his body towards his entrance.

At that moment, he felt those fingers slowly enter his throbbing entrance one at a time. He cried in swift pain but heard his love say in a calming voice, "Sorry puppy, but I need to prepare you; this will only take awhile."

After a couple of minutes of faint screams of pleasure, the young CEO ceased and pulled out his fingers which had warm, white liquid dripping from them. He brought them to his lips and smirked, "We've barely begun and yet my puppy has already came."

Hazy, half lidded golden eyes gazed up at the young master but then widened in a quick second. He watched Kaiba lick the precum off his finger. A hot sensation came over Joey as he watched that talented tongue lick away the white liquid with such grace.

When the brunet was done, his sapphire eyes gazed at his lovely puppy sprawled out below him. "Are you ready for the main event, sweetie?" he asked huskily as he stood up on his knees and slowly began to unbutton his suit pants never taking his eyes off his prize.

The blond watched his master's every move anticipating what was coming. He became so nervous that his whole body began to quiver. He and his dragon have made love many times but it always made him feel so incredibly timid yet begging for more. His thoughts were interrupted by a lust filled voice, "You didn't answer my question, puppy."

Joey looked up at his lover and gasped at what he saw. There the taller was with his pants unzipped holding his large dick in his hand with that lecherous smirk plastered on his face, "Puppy, I'm ready to do you and I'm waiting for your answer."

The blond felt his heart race even faster than before and body quake even more. He sighed as he looked at his master with willing, "Y-y-y-yes, I'm r-r-ready master."

"That's all I wanted to hear." At that moment, Kaiba slowly rammed his hardened cock in his lover's tight entrance.

Loud, passionate screams filled the room, "Ah master…!" His lover didn't say a thing; he just kept pushing feeling his puppy's hot entrance encircle his member. "Ugn…master…please…ah!" Joey felt Kaiba push in and out even faster. He clenched the bed sheets in her fists as he cried, "M-m-master, i-i-it hurts!"

"Just relax, puppy, this is only going to hurt for a minute. But I assure you that you'll feel better." the brunet said in a panting yet reassuring tone.

The blond felt a hot sensation come over him as his lover's erection hit his sweet spot. His loud moans began to quicken as he panted, "Hit there again master, I-I beg you!"

"Of course, my little maid I mean after all you deserve it." Kaiba said huskily. He kept pushing in and out in a never ending cycle as he listening to his puppy's sweet cries of delight. Joey felt wonderful but he couldn't hold it in; he had to be released, "M-Master, you're gonna make me co…ah!"

The sapphire eyed teen quickly gripped Joey's hardened member in his hand, "N-no love, we'll come together…" he panted.

After a short while, they both were at tier peak, ready to explode, "Now Joey, together…!"

"M-Master!"

At that moment, they ceased with their actions and warm, white liquid splattered all over them as they both panted heavily. Kaiba collapsed on top of Joey and stared into his amber eyes, "Thank you for wonderful night, my sexy maid." the brunet began as he leaned in closer to his puppy red tinted face, "I love you."

Joey smiled graciously as he placed his hand on the other's cheek, "And I you, master" With those loving words said, they both leaned and shared their last sweet kiss for the night.

* * *

The next morning, sapphire eyes opened to the sun's rays shining through the blue curtains. Kaiba rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Just when I was sleeping so well."

Once he was fully awake, he turned to the left of him and a soft smile arose on his face. There his loving puppy laid, sleeping peacefully snuggled against him with the sun rays giving off his delicate features. The young master leaned in and placed a chaste kiss against Joey's cheek and whispered lovingly, "I love you." Then he noticed a small smile appear on the smaller's face as he snuggled closer to him making the brunet smile even more.

Just then, a loud shrill ring was heard throughout the house. Kaiba quickly answered the house phone so it wouldn't wake his adorable puppy. He was about to yell into the receiver till he heard a child's voice say, "Morning Seto!"

"Oh, good morning Mokuba; are you enjoying your friend's sleepover?" the young CEO asked as he ran his fingers through his sleeping beauty's hair.

"Yes I am, but enough about me. How did you enjoy your evening?" the younger Kaiba asked sneering.

"In a word, it was spectacular but Mokuba I must ask, how did you know that was what I wanted?"

There was a brief silence then his brother answered nervously, "Umm, lucky guess?"

"You read my computer journal again, didn't you?

"U-h-h…no?" the black haired preteen lied through his teeth.

"MOKUBA KAIBA…" the sapphire eyed teen growled, "you are in so grounded when you get home!"

"Now, now Seto, let's not do anything too hasty!" Mokuba began trying to get out of punishment, "I understand you told me a million times not to invade your privacy. But I actually made your fantasy come true so I think the words you're looking for are, 'Thank you, my amazing little brother.' and hence I would reply, you're welcome!'"

The brunet sighed and lightened the tone in his voice, "Well I guess I'll let you off the hook this time since I'm in a pleasurable mood." He heard his little brother sigh in relief through the phone, "Oh and Mokie…"

"Uh, yes Seto!"

"Just so we're clear, this is the last time you'll invade my privacy, right?"

"Sure thing big bro, you have my word!"

"…Mokuba, I hope you're not crossing your fingers behind your back."

The onyx eyed preteen flinched, "Umm…"

"I thought so, now have a great weekend little brother."

"Uh yeah, see ya Seto." The younger Kaiba heard the receiver hang upon his brother's side. He sighed as he flipped his cell phone closed, "Man, he's good; maybe Joey's right, I am becoming like my brother."

**The End**

**Spirit:** **Well folks, I hope you all enjoyed the story!**

**Kaiba:**** Oh I know, I did. (Stares lustfully at his golden puppy)**

**Joey (looking left and right and back at the brunet):**** What…oh no!**

**Spirit (grabs Kaiba's shoulder):**** Down boy…!**

**Joey (sighs in relief): ****Bless you, Spirit; I knew I could count on you!**

**Spirit:**** At least wait till after I finish thanking the readers.**

**Kaiba (smirks): ****You hear that, puppy?**

**Joey (eye twitches in fear):**** Oh hell!**

**Spirit (groans):**** Moving on, remember to read and review if you enjoyed the story and stay tuned for new updates.**

**Kaiba:**** Can I have my puppy now?**

**Spirit:**** (looks at him blankly; Joey quivering in fear, shaking his head) ...Go nuts.**

**Kaiba:**** (smirks and watches his puppy run away screaming) I love it when he runs.**

**Spirit:**** (blankly watches the brunet run after Joey)**

**Joey (cries since he got caught):**** Seto stop; people are watchin us! Control yourself!**

**Kaiba (smirks):**** Let them watch…we'll give them a show.**

**Joey (cries):**** NO-O-O-O; you wouldn't dare! Please, have mercy!**

**Spirit:**** (shrugs and walks away) I wonder what's on T.V. right now?**

**Joey:**** SETO STOP!**

**Kaiba(smirs):**** No can do…**


End file.
